The Event of a Lifetime
by KazKadie2014
Summary: Tony finds himself in a situation that no one can help him out of. When he finds a piece of paper in his pocket, his world got turned upside down.


div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.6041in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.6041in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"A/N; Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading anything lately, I haven't been able to know what to write about! If you are here to make fun of my spelling or whatever, you shouldn't be reading this, I am not very good at spelling! I hope you enjoy my story! - Kaz! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"His vision was blurry, he had no idea where he was. Tony sat up with a banging headache. He couldn't remember anything from last night. He looked across the other side of the room. There was a figure laying on his couch. He couldn't make it out due to the blurriness. He was too lazy to get up and look for himself. But instead he just sat there squinting to try and make it out./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Who the hell?' He whispered./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Hello? Who's that sleeping on my couch?' Tony started t mumble. /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Tony? Why are you yelling at this hour?' The voice spoke out./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"Tony nodded, he knew that voice anywhere, it can only be one person./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'McGee? That you?' Tony was still a little bit unsure./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Uh, yeah, who else would I be?' McGee sat up rubbing his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Sorry, I have a banging headache' Tony put is hand over his head./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"McGee dropped his head as if he is trying to show that he us going back to sleep. Tony shook his head. He picked up his phone and it showed that he had 15 unread messages and 7 missed calls. And from the same person. /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Oh Shit!' Tony jumped off the bed and went to get changed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Wh-whats wrong Tony?' McGee sat up again./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Uh, I need to be gone, McGee.' Tony said whilst rushing around./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Why?' McGee still asking./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'I was supposed to meet - ugh - My father two hours ago. As *Moan* it's his birthday.' Tony fell over while trying to put his sock on/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"McGee shook his head, at the same time laughing to himself. 'Tony, when will you ever learn?' /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"Tony gave McGee the death stare that is a sign for him to zip it./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Look, McGee, I have to go.' Tony said when putting his jacket on. 'So, please, I trust you not to steal anything, or anything which will make me angry. Trust me, its not pretty when I am angry.' Tony pointed out./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"McGee just sat there not knowing what to say. He looked at Tony and looked at the floor./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Okay, probie?' Tony waited for him to agree./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Y-yeah' McGee stuttered./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: verdana; font-size: 9pt;"'Good. See you later at work McGee' Tony left the room. Leaving McGee lost for words./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"br / While Tony was walking down the street to meet his father, he had a thought. br / -Why was McGee inn my apartment?-br / There must be a good explanation for him to walk in and just slouch onto my / br / 'Oh well' Tony carried on walking. br / br / *Tony's phone rang*br / br / 'DiNozzo' he answered in a confused voice..br / br / 'Son! Finally. You picked up the phone!' The voice sounded / br / 'Father! I'm so sorry, I went-' Tony got interrupted by the angry / br / 'Son, I don't want to hear it. Meet me at the old orchard at 2 o'clock. No later' br / br / 'But father, I need to be at work.' Tony tried to stay / br / His father hung up. Tony let his anger out by throwing his phone across the / Tony went to pick it up and he knew, he needed a new phone. br / br / 'Goddammit!' He shouted gritting his / br / He checks his pocket to see if he has enough money to get it fixed. All was in there was a scrunched piece of / He looked at it and read what it / /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"'What? Where did this come from?' He spoke to / br / It said;br / 'Timothy McGee, the best geek I know, also the smartest, and cleverest hacker I know. And not forgetting his smile, his laughter and...'br / br / 'Wh-when was this?' he muttered to himself all / br / While he was trying to figure out, what the last sentence was supposed to be, he heard footsteps behind / br / 'Tony?' The voice / br / 'McGee!' Tony shoved the letter into his pocket trying not to show / br / 'Tony. What are you hiding from me?' McGee is / br / Tony just stood there not knowing if he is supposed to smile or / br / 'Uh...' br / br / strongA/N: Hi again! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think of it! :))/strong/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
